The Trailer Incident
by mswriter07
Summary: Carter was bored with the drive through the desert, but not so much with Brian. Thank you to Casey 'Flame' Wolfe for letting me do the sequel to Good Directions (/s/10269568/1/Good-Directions).


The drive to the Mojave Desert was a boring one - sand and cactus with the occasional adobe building. The team had their caravan and Brian stayed behind Carter's Ferrari to make sure he didn't veer off before they got to their destination. Vince and Leon were pulling the two trailers they used for the weekends at the big races and all that kept Brian from running Carter's car off the side of the road was the fact that he planned to have full use of whichever trailer he could snag after his race.

Carter while following behind Mia and Letty was keeping Brian in his direct line of sight in the rearview mirror. He knew that a drive of four hours wasn't supposed to be fun or entertaining but he couldn't keep the grin off his face or the flush off his cheeks still thinking of what Brian whispered in his ear after a heated make out session that would've ended in joint blow jobs if Dom hadn't interrupted by barging into Brian's room. Carter thought that move was rather crass and Dom was starting to add more qualities to the con side of the list.

Pulling into Race Wars was an experience for Carter as Dom had to vouch for him and Carter knew that Dom would probably like to see him move on but he was a friend of Brian's and so Carter let some of his behavior pass. Brian was too good not to try and have a relationship with or at least that's what Carter's possessiveness was telling him. After all the cars and trailers were marked they went out to the campsite saved for the Toretto team - enough room for their cars and two trailers.

Over the loudspeakers, an announcer started calling car numbers and they all set out for the old airstrip. Carter followed behind Brian that time and parked next to Brian's Skyline. He met Brian at the front of their cars and Brian pulled him in close by the waist of his linen slacks and he kissed him deeply. Carter groaned and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck while Brian wrapped his arms around Carter's waist and rested his hands on Carter's ass staking his claim.

Vince walked by and saw the hair's breadth of space between the men and commented to Leon, "Who do you think will pass out first?"

Leon looked over the not so shy new couple and said, "Neither."

Upon Leon's answer, Brian reluctantly pulled away and said, "I want you at the starting line. Best view around."

"Anywhere with you in sight is the best view around," Carter said as he gave Brian a soft kiss.

"Stroking the ego already."

"Am not. Just stating a fact." Carter grinned.

"Well then I better go win my race." Brian said.

"Now that's ego." Carter laughed.

Brian gave him one of his easy, California smiles and said, "Nope just stating fact."

"Then you better go on so we can try and find some privacy afterwards."

"I'm going." Brian said and showed Carter the starting line before he got back in his Skyline and revved the engine - that was his ego talking.

Carter went up to the starting line as Brian drove to his slot in line to wait for his turn. Carter watched the racers before Brian but knew that Brian was born to race. Brian eased up to the starting line and saw Carter nearby so he rolled his window down and motioned him over. Carter went and Brian pulled him down for another kiss. Brian pulled away slowly and said, "That's my promise."

Carter wanted to melt into the hot California desert, Brian was having a bigger impact on him than he thought and he was no romantic. Brian was definitely changing his opinion on a lot of things in his life and he didn't know whether to be scared about that change or not. Brian grinned and he rolled his window up. Carter moved back to where he was standing and Brian turned his focus onto the race - a 100k race.

Brian won by a landslide and made his way back to Carter knowing Dom would collect his winnings to give to him later. He put down the passenger window and said, "Get in. We'll get your car later."

Carter got in the car and noticed the seats were soft and he had plenty of legroom considering Brian had the front decked out in technology and the back was filled with nitrous tanks. Brian revved the Nissan's engine and sped off through the crowd to get back to their campsite. Brian slid into a spot close to one of the trailers and he got out of the car. Carter followed behind Brian's quick strides and once inside the trailer Carter found himself pinned against the cabinets and Brian's tongue down his throat.

Carter gripped Brian's hips and moaned against Brian's mouth as he tried to follow Brian's train of thought. Brian moved his mouth down Carter's neck to his collarbone and nipped at the bone. Carter couldn't hold back the moan and he tugged Brian closer. Brian's hands ripped Carter's shirt apart, buttons flying all over the small living area of the trailer. Carter went to protest but Brian's mouth latched onto one of his nipples and his head landed against the cabinet.

"Brian." Carter gasped.

Brian pulled himself away from Carter and he said, "Strip." He pulled his t-shirt off and pushed his shoes off. Brian watched as Carter undressed and looked his lover up and down figuring out how to pounce. Once the two were stripped Brian pushed Carter against the small table and saw Carter grin and ask, "So you want this fast and dirty?"

"Dirty yes. Fast? ... Well that would be disappointing." Brian grinned as he glanced around the small kitchenette. He found a small bottle of olive oil and grabbed it. He returned to Carter's splayed form and leaned over and kissed Carter's lips while he eased an oil slicked finger inside Carter's waiting hole.

Carter arched against Brian's body and moaned as Brian kept stretching him. He hadn't bottomed in years but he trusted Brian and Brian's assertiveness was a big turn on. He rolled his hips moving closer to the edge of the table as he tried to keep Brian close to his body. Brian massaged Carter's prostate and licked and nipped at Carter's chest. Brian slipped his fingers out and coated his erection before he eased himself inside Carter in one easy slide. "Oh damn." Brian panted. He stood up and pulled out halfway and pushed back in enjoying the feel of Carter's muscles clenching and fluttering around his erection.

Brian braced his hands near Carter's head as he picked his pace up and Carter wrapped his legs around Brian's back and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck carding his fingers through his hair. Brian lets out a low growl and he picked up pace again. Carter pulled Brian into a deep kiss and rode out Brian's deep thrusts. His erection had been ignored but that didn't matter as he felt his orgasm start and his come coating their stomachs.

Carter's ass clenching around his dick caused Brian's own orgasm to start and he filled Carter as he moaned and panted against Carter's shoulder. Brian slid out and let go of the table and both men felt the shift of the table. Brian helped Carter up and the tabletop tipped over from where they broke the braces. Carter couldn't believe they broke a table fucking and couldn't stop the laughter. Brian joined in and wrapped his arms around Carter's waist.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Carter said.

"Not much of a bedroom but maybe it'll hold up better than the table." Brian said as he kissed the back of Carter's neck.

Carter turned around and said, "Well then let's try not to break that too and once we're home in Miami I'll make sure everything is reinforced."

Brian saw the sparkle in Carter's eyes and said, "Home, that sounds good."

"Always Brian." Carter pulled his partner into a deep kiss.

A true home would be something new for both of them but together they might just make it.


End file.
